


Runaway

by HXNTERS



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heaven's Arena Arc (Hunter X Hunter), Hisoka is fucking crazy, Original Character(s), Tired of that clown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HXNTERS/pseuds/HXNTERS
Summary: Allikia Zoldyck. You must be wondering who this may be. Considering that the last name ‘Zoldyck’, belonged to the most infamous and deadliest group of assassins in the world.The public did not know anyone of the name Allikia. They knew there we five children in the Zoldyck family, but not six.Allikia is the eldest child in the Zoldyck family. Or, was. At the age of 15, the girl ran away from home. Why you may ask? For reasons she wouldn’t want to talk about. But in other words, she hated the way she lived her life there.After years of part-time jobs and training till it felt like her body was about to collapse, the now 25 year old woman had successfully gotten her Hunters license. But during her time of trying to obtain it, she has met multiple interesting people. And one of them was Hisoka Morow.What will happen once the two cross paths once more in the infamous Heavens Arena?
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Character(s), Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Original Female Character(s), Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

Allikia has shoulder length silver hair, and bangs covering her forehead. Her piercing blue eyes always covered with brown contact lenses. She was above average height, standing at 5 feet and six inches tall. 

Allikia is a quiet woman. A little like her brother Illumi Zoldyck, she never really showed any type of emotion. 

But she would show a simple smile, or a small nod but nothing else. 

But, she of course had that assassin side to her. She was never afraid to show off some of her skills and stand up for herself when needed. Killing is something she was never really a fan off.   
Even if she was in ‘assassin mode’.  
She had great self control. 

Self control in both fighting, and her emotions.

But she was broken inside. Even if she just wanted to scream out what she was feeling. She never did, and she never will. At least, thats what she promised herself. 

She had quite the strong nen ability.  
Being able to use both manipulation and emission. Her nen was called Cadenced Mind. 

Having to focus on her target. Clearing her mind from anything else as she whispered commands about anything she pleases. 

She will be able to release a small ball of aura, barely visible to the eye as she shoots it directly into the targets head.

The target will go into a sleep like state, their mind being controlled as all they heard were the whispered words that were being sent into their heads. 

Side effects of her ability would be an intense ringing sound in her ears if she fails to continue concentrating on her target mid manipulation and are able to break away from their sleep like state.   
Her ears will begin to bleed, having to completely stop her nen to make the pain stop. 

-

Heavens Arena. A place famous for combat, fame, and fortune. 

A place where men and women fall by the feet of their opponents.   
With some who rise to the top with all the money and recognition that they please.   
It was a rather notorious place.

Easy money for Allikia. After getting her Hunters license, the girl decided to keep a low profile after she heard rumors spreading about a sixth Zoldyck child. How this rumor spread? She does not know. Nor does she care about it. That was not the public’s business whatsoever. 

The rumors did not really die down as people still continued talking about it. After a whole year, you would expect for people to get bored of it and seek for a different topic to talk about. But sadly, they didn’t. 

But continuing on with Heavens Arena, Allikia still had brown contacts in. A black mask covering half of her face. Wearing a black jacket, making sure the hood was on. Her hair getting a little too long for her liking, tying it into a ponytail. 

She looked up at the incredibly tall building in front of her before heading inside, a long line of people waiting to be registered in for their fight. She waited as she looked around. She spotted some tough looking people, but she figured that she could easily take them down if she wanted to.

Before she knew it, she was signing papers at the desk as she waited for her match. 

She was called onto the large platform in the middle of the large room. The people sitting by the rows of seats screaming and cheering out to the people who were fighting below.

She was met face to face with a large, buff man. A smug look plastered on his face, thinking that he’d win the match against her. 

She mentally rolled her eyes at his overconfident self.  
“Easy opponent for the first match, don’t you think?” He said to the referee, smirking.

She sighed as she watched him walk towards her. Defined arms lifting him, ready to throw a punch, before she quickly caught his large hand in her much smaller ones.   
Her other hand forming into a fist before punching him straight in the stomach, his eyes screwed shut as he cried out in pain. Falling to the floor, hard as the concrete beneath them completely broke from the impact. The crowd of people watched in shock and amazement. The girl being able to take down a much larger opponent.

The referee then gave her a piece of paper, allowing her to advance to the next floor. She found that a satisfying fight for her first match.

Heading to the elevator, she continued on with her matches. Easily winning them with a single punch, or kick. She had also heard a couple of kids who were also doing the same. But didn’t really pay much attention to it. 

After reaching the 100th floor. She was able to get her own private room which she was pretty excited about. But kept her excitement to herself. 

But sadly, she was faced with her first problem. The six foot tall man stood by her room’s door, with his bright fuchsia hair and bizarre clothing. Toned arms crossed over his chest, smirking with his eyes closed.

She looked at him unimpressed. Her eyes slightly twitching at the sight of him.   
She had met Hisoka during the Hunters Exam.

—

“My my. You do seem quite powerful, dear.” A man said from behind her.

She turned around, facing the owner of that voice before looking back down at the participant that she had just knocked unconscious with a single flick of her wrist. 

“And who are you?,” She asked him. Pulling the hood back up that was pulled off from her head. 

The man lifted his arm off, a card appearing between his fingers. Instinctively using gyo, seeing a pink substance appearing on the piece of paper before it was thrown into the head of the unconscious man. Now killing him.

It may have seemed like she had given no reaction. But she was quite shocked, what was the point of killing him?   
“What’d you do that for?”

“Well, my dear. I wouldn’t want him waking up and distracting us.” He answered.

She ignored the nickname that he had already given her, instead, her eyes narrowed at him for a couple of seconds. “Distract us from what, exactly?” Going into a defensive stance.   
He lightly chuckled at her at her reaction, another card appearing between his fingers as he slowly walked towards her.  
She backed up a bit. 

“Well, for our fight of course.” He finally said, throwing the card.

She easily dodged it. Already in the process of clearing her mind as she looked at him straight in the eyes. Her fist clenched as he was suddenly right in front of her, he was fast. 

Dodging multiple attacks once again. Like a game of cat and mouse, but instead the fucking mouse had super powers and is DESPERATELY trying to manipulate the cat. 

“I know what you’re trying to do dear” She suddenly heard from behind her. She turned her head, already ready to throw another punch at him, but failing as the jester grabbed her by her neck. Squeezing it, as he pulled her towards him. 

She slightly gasped as she clawed at his arms. Her sharp nails digging into his pale skin, coating it in his own blood. 

He closed his eyes, his mouth slightly hung agape of the feeling of her nails scraping his skin. The blood dripping onto the grass beneath them. 

He licked his lips, lifting her up in the air even higher. Refusing to let her look at his face as he figured out what she was trying to do earlier. 

“Shit.” She whispered to herself. Trying to pry his large hand away from her throat.

She lifted her leg up, quickly slamming her foot with her combat boots against his chest as hard as she can. She heard a quiet huff come out from his mouth as he let her go. She fell the the ground, clutching her bruised throat. Gasping for air. 

She stood up, her knees buckling a bit. Staring at the way his arm bled. All scratched up.   
“My, you’re quite the feisty one.” He said, licking his lips. His eyes filled with lust and interest.

—

Calling him a nuisance to her life was an understatement. He had tried to fight her multiple times during the Exam. Which irritated her beyond belief.  
“What do you want, Hisoka?”   
She asked him, walking towards her room before using her keycard to open the door. The jester following her inside.  
“Paying a little visit to my favorite toy, of course.” 

He said, shutting the door behind him. Looking at her, with a grin that she so desperately wanted to wipe off of his face. 

She pulled off her jacket. Revealing a simple white t-shirt.  
“Oh? Undressing for me already?” He asked in a teasing tone. 

She ignored him once again. Putting the jacket aside. “Cut the crap,” Allikia said,  
turning to him as he stood there watching her every move the entire time. Eyes lingering down her chest, and back up to her eyes.  
“What do you actually want? I’ve got no time for you nonsense, Hisoka. I have a match to attend.” 

“Why wear such a mask? I would love to see your face, my dear.”   
He said, not answering her question. Invading her personal space once again as he leaned down. Their noses almost touching.   
She crossed her arms over her chest. 

She suppressed the urge to punch him square in the jaw and let out a quiet huff of annoyance. 

She never showed whether or not something, or someone was irritating her. But she just couldn’t seem to hide her pure frustration towards the jester. There was something about him that bothered her. The way he would endlessly tease her, just to try and get her to react. The way he was so incredibly touchy. Hands on her body whenever he had the chance. 

He reached out, putting a hand on her waist. Her eye twitched, staring directly into those amber ones.   
“Hisoka.” She let out, slight anger laced in her voice. Making the jester smile once again. He absolutely loved playing with her. Or more specifically, he loved playing with his so called ‘toys’. And knowing Hisoka, he won’t be letting her go that easily without getting what he wanted first. 

But he couldn’t deny the fact that Allikia intrigued him more than his other playthings. She never ever said anything about the way he would grab her by her waist, pulling her closer. Which slightly disappointed him whenever he gets little to no reaction whatsoever. 

“I very much enjoyed watching those matches of yours dear. You’ve truly grown even more deliciously powerful.” 

If the hand on her waist annoyed her, then the way he creepily described her power made her furious.  
She very much knew what he was doing. Trying to work her up, wanting her to let out her anger at him which he enjoyed. 

She felt Hisoka’s lingering hand move down her hips. Nails digging into them as he continued down, reaching the small of her back, threatening to go even lower. Which she didn’t appreciate very much.

She quickly grabbed his hand, stopping him.

She debated whether or not she wanted to crush his hand. Which would satisfy her, but her gut told her that it would weirdly satisfy him as well. She knew Hisoka had these sexual fantasies for fighting. 

“My match will be starting soon. Don’t bother talking to me to try and make me angry, Hisoka.” She said seriously   
before grabbing her jacket.

He grabbed her arm. Stopping her from leaving. ”Don’t be so upset, princess. I did come here for a reason.” He finally said as he let her go. “Once you manage to reach the 200th floor. I would absolutely love to arrange a match between the both of us.”

Allikia wasn’t very surprised to hear that. He did try to fight her multiple times already. “And if you get your match, will you leave me alone?” She asked, looking up at him. 

“I can’t promise you that i will, dear.”

Again, she wasn’t surprised at his answer. She sighed and nodded. “Fine, i’ll give you the match that you so desperately want.”   
She said, finally giving in. Before putting her jacket back on, and leaving. Pushing out the magician while she was at it.


	2. Chapter 2

“And now! Everyone give it up for Lia Versus Nakano!”  
The crowd cheered and screamed as they chanted the names of both women who were about to start their match.

At the corner of her eye. She spotted Hisoka sitting amongst the crowd. The famous smirk on his face, watching.

She wasn’t nervous whatsoever. The rest of her matches were quick and easy. Knocking down opponents, the thrill of winning felt good. But there was something about Nakano, who was standing at the end of the arena, that felt odd.

Allikia sighed. Looking at them.   
She was a girl, assuming that she was also around Allikia’s age. With incredibly long blue hair and bright green eyes. 

Staring at the so called Nakano. Waiting to see if she’d attack first.

And she was right. Nanako ran straight towards her. Dodging the kick that was headed straight for her head, she lifted her fist up in the air and swung, to which Nakano dodged as well. Both women threw multiple punches at each other. 

In a blink of an eye, Allikia stood at the other side of the arena. Hands in her pockets. 

“Is that all you got?!” Nakano shouted. Clearly mocking the Zoldyck. It didn’t really phase Allikia, but the thought of totally annihilating her felt like the best choice right now.

But the situation turned for the worst as her opponent had suddenly grabbed multiple knives from her belt. Gripping them in reverse. 

Nakano threw multiple knives at her. The sharp objects going straight past Allikia’s face as she dodged them, swiftly flipping through the air like it was nothing.   
Left and right, she was fast at throwing the weapons as it almost cut Allikia’s hand off. 

Before she knew it, Nakano’s foot collided with Allikia’s stomach knocking her onto the floor. “Down! One point for Nanako!” She heard the referee call out. 

A knife cutting her cheek as it cut right through the fabric of her mask as it fell onto the floor. Her eyes widened slightly. 

She stood up, a hand covering half of her face before she quickly stared at the woman in front of her. Eyes wide with pure concentration. Relaxing her muscles. 

Nakano stood there. Frozen as she stared back into Allikia’s darkened eyes. Her sweat dropped.   
The crowd went silent, eager to see what had happened and as to why Nanako decided to just stand there after the intense brawl that had occurred just minutes before.

Hisoka watched the two. He stared at the way Allikia looked at her opponent. 

It looked like a predator watching their prey. Waiting for the right moment to attack, waiting for the right moment to just pounce and run straight towards their vulnerable target that was stuck in state of panic. The intense pressure of Allikia’s stare was incredible. Being able to completely stop anyone dead in their tracks. Oh how he wished she’d looked at him that way. 

Hisoka activated gyo, his eyes narrowing a bit as he noticed a small ball of bright yellow aura forming in the air before it struck Nakano in the head. 

The scared look in Nakano’s, had disappeared. Her eyes looked dull, lifeless, before closing them. 

In that moment, Allikia used her manipulative nen to command her to stay still. She took this opportunity to land a simple, yet powerful kick to Nakano’s stomach. Doing the same thing that Nanako did to her before. Making her body fly to the other side of the arena, her back hitting the wall. Making the concrete break at the impact. The crowd gasped.

“Critical hit! Knockout!” The referee shouted. 

“The winner is Lia!” The crowd of people now cheering for her.

With a hand still on her mouth, Allikia grabbed her broken mask from the floor, staring at it, slightly upset.   
She lifted her head up a bit, looking to where Hisoka was sitting. He was gone from his seat.

She shrugged it off before walking away to the exit, which was a long hallway. 

Since the string of the mask was cut in half, she simply tied them back together. Thinking of just buying a new one after she gets back to her room before putting it back on.

And after all that, she had finally reached the 200th floor. 

Hearing a quiet ding, the elevator doors opened. She walked through the halls of the floor, looking for her room. She turned a corner, and was met by a powerful surge of aura. Her eyes widened. And unfortunately, it was the person she absolutely dreaded the most.

Hisoka spotted Allikia who was staring at him in confusion. 

“Oh, hello my dear. I didn’t quite see you there.” He said, eyes closed as he smiled. 

“What the hell was that for?” She asked him. But before he could answer, two boys had come out from the hallway that Hisoka sat across from.  
“Welcome to the 200th floor.” He said to the kids.

Allikia turned her head to look at them. And with that, she regretted doing so.

Again, Allikia was never the one to show any reaction to anything. Whether she was in battle, or just having a relaxing day, enjoying herself and her free time. 

But the pure shock that took over her was something she’s never felt before, in so long. In the years of her running away from home, she had completely shut down any human emotions. 

But at this moment, she couldn’t hide it anymore.

Killua Zoldyck. A boy with silver hair, bright captivating blue eyes, and incredibly pale skin. One of the few in the Zoldyck family to have such similar features to hers. As for some of her other siblings, all having black hair and or dark colored eyes. 

She didn’t hear anything that Hisoka was talking about to the two boys. His words coming into one ear, and leaving right through the other. Her mind still running around in circles, not knowing what to do.

After being gone for so long, she can’t let Killua see her now.  
Hisoka began to turn away from the boys, walking towards the woman. 

The kids watched her, wondering who she was. “Well, dear. Congratulations on reaching the 200th floor. Remember our agreement, right?”

“I do. Now i’ll get going now.” She murmured, quickly walking past him.

“Now now, what’s so important that you’d have to leave so quickly sweetheart?” Hisoka asked, grabbing her arm once more. The girl jerked his hand away. Any normal person would certainly not be able to get out of his grasp.   
The desire to just punch him in the face once again crossed the girl’s mind. Well - as if it ever left her mind anyway. 

The two boys soon left the two. But before they did, Killua sent Allikia a wary look. The other one, confused at the event that had just occurred before following another man. 

She gave a quiet sigh in relief. The anxious feeling that she felt in the pit of her stomach had disappeared. Deciding to put away the fear of her younger brother recognizing her away. She realized that she’s still faced with another problem. Which was Hisoka’s annoying self blocking the way to her room. 

With the amount of people that Allikia has met during her life. Hisoka has certainly been the most interesting, and also the most infuriating one so far. He had so much mystery behind them. And she’s sure that Hisoka also felt the same way about her. Considering the fact that she hasn’t even told him her real name. But she guessed that it didn’t matter, since he   
only called her by nicknames instead.

Which she found quite flattering actually, but that’s something she’d never admit out loud.

“So, doll. Since you effortlessly won your match. How about you finally give me a chance to see your little face, hm?”

“And why should i? Hisoka, i wouldn’t think that it would be quite safe to reveal my identity. Especially to someone like you.”  
“Oh how you wound me! How could you be so mean.” Exaggerating a gasp, hand on his chest.

She ignored him yet again, walking away. And of course, he followed her closely.   
“Hisoka. I can feel your stare on my ass. If you would kindly stop, then that would be greatly appreciated.” She said, voice monotone as always.   
Hisoka let out a breathy laugh, the sound of his voice bouncing off the walls in the empty hallway of the 200th floor. 

Successfully finding her new room, she used her keycard to unlock the door.   
The beautiful view of the city were displayed, with the large windows and decent looking furniture. She looked around curious, the room was way better than the room she had at the 100th floor. 

She walked to the kitchen, spotting a bar. She let out a content sigh and swiftly going towards it to get herself a drink. With Hisoka here, she knows she won’t be able to get any sleep any time soon. So she might as well treat herself a little bit. She was stressed. The fact that Killua was somewhere in the large building made her tense. Even tho Killua was still a baby when she left, there’s no doubt in her mind that the younger Zoldyck would grow suspicious of her, and eventually finding out who she really was. He was an assassin after all, he was probably trained by her parents or Illumi to be the strongest as he could be.

As much as she wanted to talk to him, she couldn’t bring herself to do so. It, again, has been so incredibly long since she’s been ‘home’. She liked the way she lived her life now. Not having to be pressured to be apart of the family business made her happy for once. The feeling of being free was something she treasured deeply, being able to do what she wanted, was the only thing keeping her going. And if Killua found out her long lost sister was here, even if she doesn’t know whether or not Killua would tell the family, she decided to just continue with keeping low and ignoring him. 

She was stuck in her own thoughts, not noticing the magician sitting a bit too close to her. She shook her head, before gulping down the liquid in the glass.

“So sweetheart, have you considered showing me your face yet?” He asked with a sly grin. Face leaning towards her with a hand on the stool that she was sitting on. 

She thought for a while. Will she regret this at the end? Most likely. But what choice does she really have? She was stuck with a psycho clown who was way too interested in her. And considering that she’s his favorite toy’, she knows Hisoka won’t be letting her go that easily. Or just until he grows bored of her.

But there’s also the thought of Hisoka putting two in two together and finding out that she’s related to the Killua. And after the little confrontation he had with him and his friend earlier, he probably knew he was a Zoldyck. 

Sighing for the millionth time. She took of the mask from her face, which was already halfway off anyways since she was drinking. Setting it onto the table in front of her.

Hisoka’s eyes flashed with excitement. Amber orbs staring at her intently. She looked down for a second, having second thoughts.  
“Come on, doll. You’ve gotten me all worked up. Let me see.” He said eagerly. Caressing her thigh, long and sharp fingernails dinging into the fabric of her pants, poking her delicate skin. Threatening to tear the material off. 

Slowly allowing the hood to fall. Putting a strand of hair behind her ear. She looked up at him. The bright blue of her irises were met with his molten gold ones.

“Oh, sweetheart. Who knew you’d be so enthralling under that mask of yours.” The man said with a swift lick of his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone!! this was so fun to write! and since things might get a bit ~interesting~! i might write some smut... but lets see how capable i am on writing sum sinful stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I haven’t updated my last book because of school :( also because i’ve been working on this new book. But i will be updating soon! But for now, i hope you enjoy this new one <3


End file.
